Bookworm
by Reku1495
Summary: He expected her to be gone within a year. After all, she was just another air-headed, stupid, farm girl, right...? Wrong! See what happens when Gill's prediction turns out to be severely wrong! Please reveiw! Thanks! Rated T for language
1. The Begining Prolouge

BOOKWORM~~

"GILL!!!" I heard someone yell. I groaned inwardly. Elli was a very nice person. But she could be the most annoying person in the world sometimes. "There you are!" She said, smiling. "Guess what? We have a new resident! She's going to be a farmer!" I nodded and continued with my work. "Aren't you excited?" She asked.

I sighed. "Elli." I said, turning my attention to her. "This new farm girl will more than likely follow one of two paths: Either she's never going to come to town, working so hard on her farm that no one will know she's here, get lonely, and leave, OR she's going to come to town every day, visit everyone, yet neglect her farm, thus failing at farming. Feeling defeat, she'll return home. Either way, she'll be gone before you know it." I told her. Elli's face fell a little bit, but she smiled anyway.

"Her name's Akari, by the way." She said, leaving. _Akari…._ I thought. It was a pretty name. I wondered what she looked like. She was probably an air-head, like most of the girls. I sighed, finishing my work. As I headed out of town hall, I an unfamiliar face bounding towards me.

"Hello!" She said. "I'm Akari. I'm the new farmer." She bowed politely. When she stood up again, I got a good look at her face. She was very pretty, to say the least. Her hair was a light brown, and very short, though it framed her face nicely. She was also very short, only coming up to chest. _I wonder how she'd stand up next to Owen_…., I thought.

"I'm Gill." I said. "I'm the mayor's son. I work in Town Hall, along with Elli, who you should meet." She seemed a little confused. "Now, if you'll please excuse me, I have to be going." And with that I left. I know, I know. Cold, right? But when I looked at her, I couldn't help it. She made me nervous, which doesn't happen often. _No matter_, I thought, _she'll be gone soon enough._

* * *

The next day, while I was working on my now larger pile of paperwork, I heard the front door open. Elli walked in, looking tired. "You alright?" I asked.

"I just walked all the way to Akari's and back." She said. "I'm a little tired, that's all." She sat down after grabbing a magazine. After a few minutes, she started to talk again. "She's doing really well, you know, for only being here since yesterday. She already has a lot of lumber and stone, plus, she has already planted her crops. I think she's going to do a great job." She said, flipping through the pages of her mag.

"No, she's just going down path #1. The one where she works all the time, gets lonely, and leaves." I said, not looking up from my work. Funny, the thought made me a little sad. I quickly shook the thought away.

Elli sighed, getting up. "Maybe, then," she said, "you should invite her to lunch or something. To make sure she stays." And with that, she went upstairs.

"Ask her to lunch…..Pshhh." I mumbled, continuing my work. But, my thoughts kept turning to her.

**Sorry it was so short! I'll try to make the next one longer. It gets better, promise! Please reveiw. I love to hear peoples opinions!~**


	2. Summer Cold

It's been about a full season since Akari had moved in. I hadn't seen much of her, though Elli would always go to her house for lunch every Monday, Wednesday, and Friday. I sighed, looking at all of the paperwork that seemed to come out of nowhere these days. Sitting down, I looked at the calender. Summer 2nd. To hot for me. It was a Monday, so Elli had gone out to eat with Akari. I glanced at the clock. _She should be back soon,_ I thought. Speak of the Devil, just as my head finally got focused on my work, the door rang as someone stepped though. "Good, you're back. " I said, continuing to write. "Would you mind getting me some TJ? I'm parched."

"What?" I heard an unfamiliar voice say. The voice was hoarse, yet I could tell it was female. I looked up to see Akari, giving me a confused looked. She looked terrible. Her face was red, and sweat was dripping down her chin.

"Akari!" Elli cried. "You shouldn't be talking! Not with a cold like that!" She shuffled Akari into the side room we used for storage. Elli came out a few minutes later, but without Akari.

"Hmph." I said. "How does one catch a cold in the Summer?" I asked her.

She smirked at me "When one works as hard as Akari." She bustled into the bathroom, looking for something. She came back out with some medice and some water. She headed back into the spare room. When she appeared minutes later, she was carrying a boundle of clothes.

I blushed. "What're those?" I asked. "Don't tell me those are her clothes! What are you doing in there!?" I whispered/yelled.

"Oh, hush!" She said. "Akari needs some warmer clothes, so I'm letting her borrow one of my warmer dresses. Sheesh…." And with that, she headed upstairs. Coming down moments later, she carried a blue dress. I sighed. Though I didn't know Akari well, I did pity her right now. Elli's motherly instinct could be a bit…much, sometimes. I heard a few crashes and some screams from the spare room. I couldn't help but smile. Try as she might, Akari would lose and Elli would win. She always did.

Suddenly, the door burst open. Elli came out, a triumphant grin on her face. Trailing her was a very embarrassed Akari. When I saw her, I could feel the heat in my face. Akari was very pretty in the dress. Though, it didn't really suit her. It was to_ much_. But it was still very pretty. And I couldn't help but notice how it did a fine job of showing off her curves. The first time I saw her, Akari had been cute, and I admit, I thought about her for a few days. But, then I just forgot, getting sucked-up in work. Now, my first feelings towards her were coming forth again, 10 fold. She looked over at me, the reddness in her face even more visible now. I realized she, too, was blushing. Her eyes locked with mine for a second, but we both looked away. I heard Elli giggle.

"You two are so cute!" She said, promptly making my face even redder. I'm sue Akari's was the same. "Come on, Sweet Pea, let's go upstairs before Gill's head explodes from all the blood rushing to it." She grabbed Akari's hand and swept her upstairs before I could even respond.

Remember what I said about Elli being a nice person. I was wrong.

Sighing, and trying to focus on something else, I returned to my work. After a few hours, Elli came down once more. "I'm running to the market. Akari's still upstair. I'll be gone for about an hour or so!" She called, rushing out. I blinked.

Just as soon as the door shut, a small, hoarse voice spoke up. "Is she gone?" Akari asked, hiding in the stair way. I nodded. "Phew!" She said a little louder. "She wouldn't leave me alone. I like Elli and all, but this is a little much. She said, motioning at the dress. "Do you know where my clothes are?"

I pointed to the bathroom. "In there, I think." She scurried in there, shut the door, and appeared a couple seconds later.

"Umm,…." She said, looking at the floor. "Would you give me a hand?" I felt the blood re-rush to my face. "Just unzip the back and undo the bow. I can do the rest." She said.

"Fine…"I mumbled, getting up. She turned around for me, stiffening as my hands took hold of her zipper and shoulder. I unzipped the back, trying not to notice her bra, and undid several bows. "There." I said. As I was leaving, my hand grazed her back. Shutting the door behind me, I raised my hand. It was tingling. I sighed. Back to work. Hopefully, these thoughts would leave me be.

After a bit, Akari came back out in her normal clothes, the dress carefully folded in her arms. She set it on Elli's chair. "Thanks." She said. "Hey, can I check out some of the books upstair?" She asked. I looked up from my work (again).

"Yeah. Why not. Just return them in a season." I said. She smiled and bounded up the stairs. For being so short and sick, she was still pretty quick. Moments late, she came back down, three books in her arms.

"These, please!" She said, setting them down on the desk. I took a note that they had been checked out. As I went through them, I couldn't help notice how large they were.

"Aren't you working on your farm?" I asked, somewhat rudely. "When will you have time to read these?"

"Don't worry! I'm a fast reader! And I haven't read 'Pride and Prejudice' in such a long time." She said, smiling at the thought.

It took me a few moments to realize exactly what she had said. She had just implied that she had read the book before. I looked at the other two. One was 'Dracula', and the other was 'Astrology: Advanced Studies.' I looked at her. "Astrology?" I said, more like asked. She nodded, smiling and blushing.

"Kinda weird, huh?" She said, picking up her books. "A girl like me into something like that."

I shook my head. "It's not weird. Just…surprising, is all." I smiled at her. She smiled back and thanked me. As the door closed behind her, I groaned. _That woman…,_ I thought. _What is with my stomach, doing all those flips when she smiled!? I need to know! I'm Gill Hamilton! I'm arguablely the smartest guy on this whole friggin' island! I must know this feeling! _ So, I began to do some research.


	3. Big Dreams and Even Bigger Confessions

Several days later, Elli came in with Akari. This had been going for some time now. Elli and Akari had been rather inseparable. They would come in around 1pm and go up to the library. Akari would leave around 3, and Elli would come back downstairs. All the while (though I tried hard not to) I would eves drop on their conversations. Recently, it had turned to the couples of the island. For some reason, I found this interesting. According to Elli, Maya seemed to fancy Chase, while Jin seemed to be courting Anissa. This surprised me. I haven't seen anything to confirm either accusation. Chase was a good friend of mine, so I'd ask him about it once I left.

"Goodnight Gill!" Elli said. She left, leaving me all alone. I sighed, getting back to my work. I didn't have much left, and since Town Hall was closed tomorrow, I decided to head to the bar once I finished.

About an hour later, I left Town Hall behind me. I made my way to the bar, say hello to everyone who I saw along the way. Being mayor's son and the future mayor, I needed to keep good relations with the other people on the island. I got to the bar in no time, and, after a quick search of the room, headed into the kitchen. Ever since last Winter, Yolanda had banned me from her kitchen. I didn't see what the big deal was. I only blew up ONE turkey! They had another! I still think she over-reacted….

Anyway, making sure no one saw, I snuck into the kitchen. "Hey Chase." I whispered. Chase looked up from his dish and smiled.

"Hey Gill!" He said. I shushed him, hoping no one heard him say my name.

"I need to talk to you." I said.

"Sure, just give a few minutes. Why don't you grab a table?" He suggested. I nodded and exited the kitchen, grabbing an empty table, close to the window. I sat with my back to the window, waiting anxiously for Chase to come. Suddenly, the door opened, sending a cool summer breeze into the inn.

"Hey Chase!" Akari called, closing the door. "Is Maya upstairs?"

"Yup!" He called from the kitchen.

"Thanks!" Akari said, dashing upstairs. Apparently, she didn't see me, because she neither said hello, waved, or even nodded in my general direction. I knew we weren't the closest of friends, but I think we were at least at the point where when we see each other, we at least wave. Anyway, soon enough, Chase exited the kitchen and sat down across from me.

"So," he said, "what's up? You seem….nervous."

I sighed. "I'm only going to say this once, alright?" I told him. He nodded, leaning in a little closer. "I've recently discovered that when Aka-" I stopped. I shouldn't name names! Naming names was bad! I'll have to keep it anonymous. "When a certain someone comes around, I develop an odd sensation in my stomach, I cannot focus, and my face becomes heated. No matter what I try, it won't go away. So, I've decided to research the problem. I've come to you, hoping you might recognize it." I finished, taking a deep breath. It all just seemed to flow out of me.

Chase sat there, staring at me. He hadn't said a word, he wasn't looking at me like I was crazy (yet, anyway), and he hadn't even blinked. Finally, he sighed. "Gill, this is gonna sound weird, but that sounds a lot like love." He smiled at me. "Who is this 'certain someone' anyway?"

My face flushed again. "Love…? But, what if I didn't even know her that well?" I asked.

"Doesn't matter." He said. "Sounds like love at first site to me." He chuckled. "It's about time my best friend found someone!"

I huffed. About time? He'd only been on the island for a year! "What about you?" I asked, rather annoyed.

Chase blushed, glancing at the stairs. "I…I guess I'm sorta…Yeah! Alright! I like Maya. Just something about her. She's incredibly annoying, but incredibly amazing at the same time. I don't know." He shook his head, smiling. He look really happy, thinking about her. "So, who is she?"

I mumbled her name, hoping Chase would leave me alone now. "What?" He asked. I said her name a little louder. "Dude, speak up!"

"AKARI!" I shouted. Everyone looked at me, making me sink into my seat as far as I could go.

"Yeah?" Someone said over at the stairway. Great. Akari had heard me. Luckily, Chase was nice enough to cover for me.

"Yeah! Over hear!" He said. Akari came to our table, surprised to see me.

"Oh! Hey Gill!" She said smiling. It made my heart jump. "What'd you need?" She asked Chase.

"I was just going to ask you when your birthday was." He said cooly.

"Oh. Summer 12th. Why?" She asked.

"So I could tell everyone and get you a present!" He said, looking at me. I caught on quick. He was implying that_ I_ get her a present. I nodded slightly, but her noticed, and returned his attention to Akari, who seemed rather annoyed now.

"Chase!" She said. "I don't want anything!" She said, crossing her arms.

"Oh come one!" Maya said, bounding over to us. She took a seat next to Chase, and beckoned for Akari to sit by me. I stiffened as she placed a shoulder, pulling out the chair to my right. She sat down, sighing, and glaring at Chase and Maya. "There has got to be _something _you want!" Maya continued. "A book, a new outfit, jewelry? Come on! Spit it out!"

"Maya!" She said, the sternness evident in her voice. "The only thing I want is to revitalize the island. I'm going to find that seedling and plant a new Mother Tree. That should save the island. I WILL bring the Harvest Goddess back." Her voice was serious, daring anyone to laugh at her, to doubt her. I stared at her wide-eyed. That was my dream. Or close to it. Maybe I was in love…..


	4. Denial and the Amazing Cookies

I woke up early that morning. I didn't have work today, but I knew Gill would still be at Town Hall. And, if I was lucky, Elli would be there, too. She makes the best tea, but refuses to give me the recipe!

I got dresses and glanced at the clock. 8am. Perfect. Gill should be there by then. I walked to Town Hall, greeting people as I went, even I particular farmer girl out to visit Candace. I reached Town Hall soon enough, and I could already smell the tea and cookies.

"Good morning, Chase!" I heard Elli call. I turned and saw her coming down the stairs, a tray of tea and cookies in her hands. "Do you want some tea?" She asked, noticing my staring (or drooling). I nodded, and she poured me some. "Gill's upstairs with a tray of cookies, if that's who you're looking for." She said, jabbing a thumb in Gill's general direction.

"Fafks!" I said, my mouth full of cookie. Elli's cookies were simply the best, and not even Yolanda could compare to her. Making my way upstairs, I saw I blonde head bent over a stack of papers. "Hey!  
I said. Gill looked up, waved, then went right back to work. "Is that anyway to greet your best friend?" I asked.

He sighed. "Fine. Hello Chase! Have you come to check out a book, or annoy me?" He said, faking a cheerful smile.

"Ha ha." I said, not fining it funny. After a few minutes, I got down to business. The real reason why I came here. "So, when are you going to tell her?"

"Tell who?" He asked, still bent over his work.

"Akari. When are you going to tell her you love her?" I asked, a bit more sternly this time.

This got Gill's full attention. "Oh, that." He said, rather bored. "I'm not in love. I'm simply infatuated." And with that, he turned back to his work.

I couldn't believe it! I knew he was in love, Elli knew he was in love (she'd told me last night) Maya knew he was in love (she was with Elli), but GILL didn't know he was in love! Or, at least, he DID, until now, with his little outburst of stupidity. He's supposed to be the smartest guy on the island, yet he couldn't realize he was in love! "What do you mean 'infatuated!?" I yelled. "You told me you loved her last night!"

He looked at me calmly. "Yes. I know what I said. But," he said, "I thought about it, and there is no way I would possibly fall in love with a farm girl who'll be gone by New Year's. I'm just too smart for that." I wanted to smack that 'I'm-so-smart-I'm-not-in-love' look right off his face, hopefully knocking some sense into him in the process.

I took a deep, calming breath, and tried again. "What do you mean 'gone by New Year's'?" I asked. "Akari's farm is really taking off. If anything, she'll be rich by New Year's." I said.

Gill eyed my curiously. "How do you know?" He asked.

Alright, confession time. Akari and I were pretty good friends. Very close. But, it wasn't romantic. Akari and I made that clear when I admitted that I like Maya. Akari was more like my little sister. "Um, I've been to her house a couple times. Plus, we've worked together before." I said, hoping that Gill wouldn't get mad. He didn't. He just nodded and continued with his work. Then, I got an idea. "But," I said, and, seeing his head perk up a little bit, I continued, "there are some other guys around here that are pretty sweet on her."

"Like who?" Gill said, his full attention on me now. _Gotcha,_ I thought. He was so jealous.

"Like, Luke, maybe even Owen." I said, acting as if it was no big deal. "Well, if you're not interested anymore, I'll just tell them that they have less competition."

"You'll do no such thing!" Gill said, his voice stern.

"Why? If you don't love her…" I pointed out, grabbing a cookie from the tray. Ah, heavenly bliss. How does Elli do it?

Gill stumbled for an answer. I couldn't help but groan inwardly. The boy was head over heels. He just needed some convincing. "Because…Because…" He fumbled.

"Because…?" I prodded.

"Because you shouldn't get their hopes up." He said, finally finding his answer. "She'll be gone soon enough."

"Just admit you like her!" I said, exasperated. I took another bite of my. Man these are good!

"What's all the commotion?" Elli asked, coming up the stairs.

"Nothing." Gill answered automatically, returning to his work. I huffed. Nothing my butt.

"Alright…." Elli said, clearly not convinced. Not that I could blame her. I mean, really. When someone says "Nothing" it's usually something! Elli headed back downstairs, hearing the door open. "Oh! Hey! I didn't expect you to be here!" I heard her say.

Gill and I both poked our heads down the stairs. Akari stood there, her straw hat adorn with Summer flowers. I jabbed Gill in the ribs, and jerked my head in her direction, indicating he should talk to her. He just huffed and returned to his work.

"Why not?" I asked, once we both sat down.

He smiled. "Because I only date smart girls." He said sarcastically. "Not air-head farmers who aren't going to be here long anyway." As he said that, he seemed to remember something important, be he quickly shook his head, dismissing the thought.

"Gill!" Elli called. "Come down here! I need the computer password!" Gill groaned, muttering something about never getting anything done, blah, blah, blah, and made his way down the stairs. I was close behind.

"Why do you need the password?" He asked. "You don't even know how to turn the computer on."

Elli beamed. "I don't, but Akari does!" She said, wrapping a shoulder around Akari. "She's going to help me print off some stuff."

"It's really no big deal." Akari said, her face turning a cute pink. "It's not like you're asking me to set up a website. That would take a bit more time." She giggled along with Elli.

I snickered and whispered into his ear, "Smart girls, huh?" That earned me a sharp jab in the ribs and 2 confused looks from Elli and Akari.

The rest of the day flew by. Gill had watched Akari for the rest of the time she was there, though I'm not certain whether she noticed. During my stay, I was able to conclude that if Gill could be convinced Akari was here to stay, he would admit he really did love her. The only question now, was how.

***- That really is the question. I'm going to admit that I'm having some trouble making this story flow smoothly. If you have any ideas, or suggestions, feel free to message me! Thanks for reading! ^_^**


	5. The Surprise Letter

"Phew!" I said, watering the last of my crops. The Summer time was my favorite, especially because of the Beach and Firefly Festivals! And, of course, my birthday! I went back inside and checked the calendar. Summer 10th. Two more day until my birthday! I was so excited. It was my first birthday on the island. I had planned on celebrating with Elli, Maya, and Candace, maybe Anissa, too, if she wasn't busy. But, then again, knowing Elli and Maya, they would plan some huge blow-out party. I sighed, picking up a glass of milk from the fridge. I didn't have a barn yet, but Renee gave me a few bottles in thanks for introducing her to Toby. I smiled. I knew they'd hit off.

As I headed back to my house, I noticed I had mail. Probably something from the General Store, saying they got some new stock. I opened up my mailbox and pulled out a silver envelope. It was sealed with a gold sticker that had the initials C.S. on them. I immediately knew who it was from. Fear rushed through me. Had something happened? Was she hurt? Or maybe she was pregnant. Again. I torn open the letter and hastily read it. I could've sworn my eyes were going to pop out of my head. I ran into my house, quickly shoveled some food into my mouth, and then ran off for the Inn.

"CHASE! CHASE! CHASE!" I yelled as I barged through the door. Everyone stared at me, probably a little annoyed that I'd interrupted them like that.

"What's up, Akari?" Chase said over the bar counter. I noticed Gill was standing there, too, though on my side of the counter.

"My cousin and her husband are coming! They'll be here tomorrow! How come you didn't tell they'd be staying here!?" I yelled, exasperated. The fact that my favorite cousin was coming here and I wasn't prepared was stressful enough, but having to water all those crops, plus I had to take care of goat, Maddy. I just got her a few weeks ago and she was just a kid, so she required some extra care. I guess it all got to me right at that moment, because I fainted.

I awoke on a soft bed, the sound of steady breathing beside me. I sat up to see Gill sitting in a chair, asleep.

"He's been waiting for you to wake up." I heard a familiar voice say. I looked past Gill to see Chase, standing in the doorway with a tray of food in his hands. "He won't let anyone else take a turn, either. He's monopolizing you!" He grinned, setting the tray on the bedside table. "You fainted from dehydration, Jin said. So, here," he said, pouring me some water. I gratefully gulped it down. "And, I'm sorry about not telling something I knew nothing about." He said sarcastically.

I blushed. "Sorry. It's just, I was so surprised. Last time I got a letter from her was over a couple years ago. We're really close, so I like to do something special for her when she comes." I explained, looking into my water. "And I love her husband too. He's SUCH a flatter."

Chase seemed to understand, though I could tell her was think of something else as well. "So, why is she coming?" He asked.

"My birthday. She said she wants to celebrate my first birthday as a farmer with me." I told him. "She said she'd be staying for a week or two, along with her hubby and kids. She has 4, you know! 3 adopted, one their own. Cody's the youngest, he's 5 and likes to let people know it. Lucien and Gwen are 14 and twins. Gwen's pretty shy, and Luc likes to be all over-protective of her. But, I hear, they've both got a farming spark. Then, there's Ashley. She's 3 and just adorable." I said, smiling at my memories of the happy family. "She said she'd help me out around the farm while he takes care of the younger kids." I took another sip of water.

"That's nice. I can't wait to meet them." Chase said. He looked over at Gill, a tint of evil in his eyes.

"What are you planning?" I asked.

"Nothing! Nothing!" He said, smiling as innocent as a child.

"Ah huh." I said. As if I believed that. I finished my water and started in my muffin. I smiled in delight. Chocolate chip. My favorite! Chase knew me well.

Chase turned to Gill. "Hey, bud, wake up." He said, shaking him.

Gill slowly opened his eyes, groggily insulting Chase for disturbing him. "Oh." He said, now fully awake. "You're up. Well, I'll be going then." He said. He set something on the table. "Jin said you should take two tablets a day, but I think you should take one. Taking two will make you drowsy and you don't look like you weigh enough to have to take two." He walked out of the room, not even looking back.

Call me cheesy, but I kinda wished he'd look back and smile, like in all those romance movies. But he didn't. He just walked out. Like it was nothing. When Chase told me he'd been waiting for me to wake up, I admit my heart leapt. It was such a sweet gesture, and I had a sweet spot for Gill. He was such a hard worker, maybe a little full of himself, but still sweet and kind. And he just wanted what was best for the island, right? And, if his father was correct, he saw the sprite when he was younger, so maybe he could help me. I would have to talk about it with him next time we were alone.

"Earth to Akari." Chase said, waving a hand in front of my face. He looked back at the door where Gill had just left. He gasped. "No way! You and- Oh my God!" He laughed.

"What are you…." I said, but then I suddenly realized what he was referring to. "No! It's not like that!"

"You like him, don't you?" He asked.

I avoided his eyes for awhile, contemplating an answer. "It's…complicated. We have more in common then he knows, but we're both still so different." I sighed, "And I don't think he likes me all that much, anyway. He's only _really_ talked to me maybe once or twice."

"Hmmm…." Chase said, thinking. "Maybe we can change that."


	6. Chase's Master Plan

I watched as the boat pulled up into the dock. Colleen had asked me to take them to the inn. I had also made sure Elli was keeping Gill away from the dock and Anissa was keeping Akari from being on time. I had to keep both of them away for my plan to work.

"AH! I love it here! It's so refreshing!" I heard a woman say. She was holding the hand of a small girl, who looked a little uncertain of her new surroundings. She had black hair that was pin straight and styled in two low pig-tails. The woman had long, blonde hair that whipped around her face in the wind. Her eyes were a brilliant blue. Behind her was another pair of children. They looked like teenagers, the girl with chocolate brown hair that fell in her face in beautiful curls, going down to her mid-back. The boy looked identical, with the same eyes (a deep green) and same hair, only his was straight and tied back, hitting the nape of his neck.

"Yes, it's quite lovely, dear." A man said, smiling behind the twins. He had shoulder length silver hair. In his arms was a small boy with the woman's blue eyes and the man's silver hair. The man seemed to notice me first. "Are you our welcoming party?" He asked

I laughed. "Something like that." I said. "I'm Chase, the cook at the inn. I'm a good friend of Akari's."

I was suddenly glomped by the blonde woman. "Really!? What's your relationship? Are you friends? Or more than friends? Do you love her?" She said, not stopping to take a breath.

"No, no. I love her, but as a sister." I explained. "Sorry." She seemed disappointed. "Though, if you want to pair her up, I have an interesting story for you."

"We would love to hear it," the man said, "but we should get to the inn first. Cody and Ashley could use a nap." He said, gesturing to the little ones. So, we all headed back to the inn, where the happy couple set their little ones down for a nap, while I made hot chocolate and tea for the twins and themselves. "Now, what kind of story are we talking about?" Skye asked. They'd introduced themselves as we walked to the inn.

I took a sip of my tea. "A sad love story." I said, winking. "It's about a farm girl, who came to an island to start a farm. There, she met a stubborn boy. He instantly fell for her, but became an idiot and entered denial recently, saying he's just infatuated with her, when he obviously is head over heels in love. That little…" I trailed off, muttering to myself. Claire coughed. "Oh, right." I said sheepishly. "Anyway, the boy likes her, and all the villagers know it. And the farm girl thinks highly of him, but doesn't know she's in love with him, either." I finished, taking another sip off my tea.

"Oh, that's so sad." Claire said.

"So, I take you're talking about Akari and someone on the island?" Skye said, sipping his tea.

I nodded. "His name is Gill, he works at the Town Hall. He's the mayor's son. He told a few nights ago that he was in love with her, but the following morning he said he no longer was in love with her, just simply infatuated, reasoning that he wouldn't love someone that was going to be gone by the end of the year." I explained. Claire nodded, listening intently. "But, I've come up with a plan to get them together. Or at least make Gill realize he really IS in love."

"Where do we come in?" Claire asked.

"Well, Gill doesn't know anything about either of you," I explained, "so, if we could set a scene where Gill was to see Skye flattering Akari, he might get jealous because he would think it was flirting. He doesn't know you're already married." I told them.

Claire nodded her head. I sighed in relief. I had been worried she'd take it the wrong way. "That's a good idea! Honey, you could invite her to lunch and everything!" She exclaimed.

"Don't be so excited." Skye said, kissing her forehead. "It makes you seem like you really want me to end up with her." He winked when Claire gasped and hugged him tightly, repeatedly telling him that was most definitely _not _the case. "By the way, where _is_ Akari?" He asked.

"A friend of mine is keeping her busy. I needed the alone time with you two to explain myself." I explained. Just then, a total speak-of-the-devil moment, Akari walked into the inn.

"Claire!" She cried, rushing over. Claire jumped up and embraced he cousin. "It's so good to see you!" Akari said, finally releasing the other woman. She beckoned to Skye. "You too!" She said, pulling him out of his chair and hugging him. She also hugged Gwen and Luc, who were busy reading their books on the couch, away from the adults. "I missed you two, too!" She said, kissing the tops of their heads. Ah, what family love! It was so sweet!

"The other two are upstairs, taking a nap." Claire explained when Akari looked around for two other little heads. "Now, show me this amazing farm you're always talking about!" Claire said, pulling her out the door, leaving Skye and I in the dust.

"So, when exactly did you want to put this plan into action?" He asked.

"ASAP." I said. "It's of the upmost importance. Gill's last love was stolen by the previous farmer who moved out after only a year and a half. It broke the girl's heart. She finally left as well, and headed to the city for a while. She came back a couple years ago, though, along with her sister and grandma. But she was different." I looked at the floor, trying not to get angry. I mean, sure, I'd never met the guy, but Gill's my best friend. You don't just forgive a guy for doing that to your best friend. You just don't.

"I see." He said, finishing his. "I must say, though, that this is excellent tea. Would you show me how to make it?" He smiled. "I like to make Claire tea when she comes in from work. It relaxes her." His smile was warm, and I could tell he really loved Claire.

"Are you okay with this?" I asked.

He nodded. "If Claire's okay with it, then I am. Besides," he said, smiling a more playful smile, "I do truly love Akari!" He winked and followed the women out the door, telling his kids that they could wander the island, but to be back before five. For a minute, I imagined myself, telling my kids to be back for supper as they went out to play. I glanced out the window. Maya would be coming in soon. Maybe I should ask her today…..


	7. A Rival Apears!

"Elli, please!" I cried, trying to leave Town Hall for the billionth time. "I need to head to the inn to greet the guests! This is very important! As future mayor, I-"

"Yeah, yeah! Future mayor! I know!" Elli said, blocking the door. Again. "But this is _more_ important!" She pushed me back to my desk, shoving me down into my chair. "You need to pick out the perfect invitation card for the surprise party!" She shoved the various cards in my face once again. "Now choose!"

I looked over the cards. One caught my eye. It was a deep blue with stars in the corners. I remembered when she checked out the astrology book. "This one." I said, handing the star card back to Elli. "Why do_ I _have to pick out the card anyway?" I asked, heading for the door once again.

And, once again, with no avail. "Because!" Elli said, blocking the door. "Because…because…..because you're invited to the party! I mean, I thought you'd want to help plan your girlfriend's birthday party."

"She's not my girlfriend!" I yelled, feeling my face heat up. "Why is everyone assuming that!?"

"Well, maybe it's because you like her." Elli said, crossing her arms. She hadn't appreciated being yelled at. She glanced at the clock. "It's noon. You can go now." She headed back to her desk and began to organize paper.

"Thanks, Elli." I said. She looked over at me and I smiled. She smiled back, so I was apparently forgiven. I headed out of Town Hall and went down to the inn. "Chase?" I called out.

"Kitchen!" He called. I walked over to the bar counter to see Chase covered in flour, frosting a three layer cake. "It's Akari's birthday cake. I gotta have it ready for tomorrow's party! Though," he said, critically looking at his work, "until I know the theme, I can't complete it. Elli was supposed to call once she had picked out the invites."

"Stars." I told him, fiddling with a toothpick. "The invites have stars on them because she likes astrology." I put the toothpick down.

"Really? Alright." He said, returning to his cake. "Oh, you're probably here to greet the guests. They headed over to Akari's farm."

"Why?" I asked.

"Well, they are here for her birthday, after all." He said, not even looking away from his cake, which he was now frosting in a deep blue. "You should head over there if you're looking for them."

"Thanks." I said, taking my leave. I headed to Akari's farm, which was on the town plot, close to the inn. Sure enough, there she was, with a blonde woman and a silver-haired man. The man was getting a bit too close to her, too. He whispered something to her, and she giggled.

And for some reason, that made me mad.

"Ahem." I said, coming up behind Akari.

"Ah!" She said, jumping closer to the silver-haired man. Which made me even more angry. "Gill! What brings you here?" She smiled.

I glared at the man. "I'm supposed to welcome our guests." I said, not taking my eyes off of him.

He smirked. "Well, then. I'm Skye, and this is Claire." He said, gesturing to the woman, who was busy brushing Akari's cow. "Now, if you don't mind." He was trying to shoo me away!

"Actually," I said, stepping between him and Akari, "I'm supposed to give you a tour of the town."

"That's nice," he said, wrapping an arm around Akari, "but Akari here was nice enough to have already shown us what's what in Waffle Town."

"Well, then," I said, stepping closer, "I guess I should show you around the rest of the island." When things were about to get out of hand (and I've seen enough arguments between Luna and Julius to know when that was), the blonde woman stepped in.

"Nice to meet you!" She smiled, offering her hand. "I'm Claire. Pleased to meet you!"

Well, at least _someone_ around here was civil. "I'm Gill. It's nice to meet you, too." I shook her hand, and, now calm, I returned my attention to Skye.

"Oh! That reminds me!" She said, running off towards town. "Akari, I'll be right back!" She called over her shoulder, nearly running into a tree in the process.

Once she left, there was an awkward silence between the three of us. "Um, I think I'll go get some snacks." Akari said, walking towards her house. Well, walking, sprinting, the point is, she left me only. With Skye.

"So," he said, one hand on his hip, "I'll just come right out and ask. What's your relationship with Akari?"

I was taken aback for a moment, but quickly regained my composure. "What are you talking about?" I asked, refusing to look at him.

"Well, you obviously don't like me, and since I've never met you before, I'm assuming it's because of how close I am with Akari." He smirked and had this look on his face that made me want to punch him.

"If you must know, we're just friends." I told him curtly.

"That's not what I see." He said, the triumph obvious in his voice. "I think you've got feelings for her."

"I-"

"I'm back!" Akari called, interrupting me. She came out with a tray carrying three plates of red curry, to glasses of tea and a glass of tomato juice. She set it down on her shipping bin. "Here you go! Curry for all, and some tomato juice for Gill!" She smiled, passing everything out to us.

"But, how did you know I liked….?" I asked, a little embarrassed. I'd never told anyone how much I love tomatoes, let alone the farmer girl.

"I've seen you drinking the stuff before!" She said. "Plus, I looked up your favorites in the town list in Town Hall. I needed to know what to get you for your birthday." She mumbled just loud enough for us to hear.

I blushed, quickly stuffing my face with food. I heard Skye chuckle, which only made me blush more. "Thanks for the curry. My favorite." He said. I looked over just in time to see him lean in to kiss her forehead.

That's when it happened. I can't remember how, but somehow, I ended up between them, one hand around Akari, the other one pushing against Skye's chest, just hard enough to keep him back.

"G-Gill?" Akari asked, her voice muffled again my chest. "You can let go of me." I quickly realized the position I was in, and quickly released her.

"Sorry." I said softly. I think it might've been then that I realized I truly loved. But, back then I was still too stubborn to admit it.


	8. Party Plans and Acceptance at Last!

I was very impressed by two people. My wife, Claire, and this Gill person.

I was impressed by my wife, because she took all my flirting with Akari in great stride, not even caring. Which, I admit, hurt my feelings some, but I knew that she knew that she couldn't be jealous, or it would ruin Chase plan.

I was also impressed by this Gill person because he was very good at trying to manipulate the situation to benefit himself. Which was a good skill to have, considering he was going to be future mayor. He also seemed to really care about Akari. I almost got out of character when he stopped me from kissing her forehead and laughed. They just looked so good together, like they had been made as a set but got separated.

As Claire and I headed back to the inn, we walked in silence. Not awkward silence, but comfortable silence. It had gotten late, and as we walked, the sun was setting. She reached out and took my hand, smiling and humming. I had to smile back at her. "Her birthday is tomorrow." Claire said as we reached the inn. "I wonder what's going to happen."

I opened the door for her, and as she stepped in, I could almost feel her smile. Coming through the door myself, I saw what seemed to be the whole village floating around the ground floor of the inn. "Good, you're here!" Chase said, weaving his way towards us. "I'd like to introduce you to everyone." He pulled us towards the center of the room and clapped his, getting everyone's attention. "Everyone, listen up! There are Akari's cousins, Claire," Claire raised her hand and waved, "and Skye." I did the same.

"Pleased to meet you." Many people said at once.

"You guys don't have to bother learning everyone's name." Chase said. "You just have to help us with the party."

A woman in a blue dress stepped up. "I'm Elli." She said, shaking our hands. "It's good to meet Akari's family. I'm in charge of setting this whole shin-dig up, along with Chase, Maya, and Julius." She pointed to a girl in a pink maid uniform and a man with purple hair. He looked quite fashionable. "Chase is in charge of food, Maya is in charge of invites, Julius is in charge of decoration, and I'm in charge of over-seeing everything that needs over-seeing. " She smiled.

"So, why is everyone else here?" Claire asked.

"To help decorate!" Maya exclaimed.

"No, they're here to help ALL of us!" Chase yelled at her. "Oh," he said, turning to us, "don't worry about the kids. Gwen and Luc are upstairs taking care of the others." I nodded, glad he had remembered them.

"You've got a job, too." Elli said. "You see, tomorrow, we need you two to keep her busy. Make sure she never comes into town. But, at 3pm, you have to get her to the inn. I don't care if you have to kidnap her to do it, either!" She said that with such seriousness, it took everything I had to not laugh. "We'll be having a surprise party here tomorrow at that time." She turned to the rest of the crowd. "Everyone knows what they're to bring, right?" They nodded. "Good. Now, off to bed!"

Once everyone had left, Claire and I headed upstairs. In one of the rooms we saw Gwen and Luc, Gwen holding onto the little ones and Luc passed out on the bed. Gwen smiled. "Hello." She said.

"How were they?" I asked.

"Well, after an hour of listening to Cody insist he was the youngest, I finally just gave up and agreed with him." She smiled. "I kinda feel bad for him. He really wants to be the youngest."

"Well, he is the youngest, at heart, at least." Claire, said picking him up. I took Ashley in my arms. "Plus, he's _our_ youngest."

Gwen laughed. "Yes, I suppose in a way, he is the youngest. I'm going to bed." She poked Luc's cheek, rolling her eyes when all he did was snore, and dragged him off to their room.

"Tomorrow will definitely be interesting, yes?" I said. Claire nodded, setting the little ones down in the small bed in the corner.

"Definitely."

* * *

"I'm home!" I called to my father.

"Gill!" He said, rushing out to greet me. "I left you some supper in the fridge. Where have been?"

"Walking around." I said. It was true, I'd been walking. After what I did at Akari's, I needed to know why I'd done it. I looked at it from every angle. Even Chase's absurd point of view. Was it an act of jealousy? An act of protection? Maybe it was an act of spite. I didn't like Skye, so I wanted him to be unhappy. But, why would stopping a mere kiss on the forehead make him unhappy? And if that's what I truly wanted to do- to make him unhappy- why did I choose to do it in such a way.

Then there are the awkward questions, that, no matter what, kept surfacing in my mind. How did it feel when I held her to me? I liked it, didn't I? It made me want to hold her again. But, I shouldn't like it. Akari is just a friend. Barely a friend. More like, a friend of a friend. But I feel like I know her quite well. And I shouldn't. I only talked to her when we bump into each other, or when she visits Elli. I don't go out of my way to see her and she doesn't go out of her way to see me. Yet, somehow, I know her favorite food is strawberries, her cow's name is Mady, and that she's deathly afraid of spiders. Of course, she never told me any of this. It was all gossip, which you tend to hear a lot of when you work with Elli. I normally forgot about it when I got home, but this time I remembered everything that was related to her. But, why would I remember any of that?

I noticed my father looking at me strangely. "What?" I demanded.

"Something's troubling you." He said simply. I knew my father. He may seem a bit dim-witted on the outside, but he was a very smart man.

"So?" I said, opening the fridge. I pulled out the left over spaghetti and stuck it in the microwave.

"Do want to talk about it?" He asked. Normally, I would've said no and that'd be that. But this time, I didn't.

"Yes." I said, taking out the spaghetti. I grabbed a fork and sat down at the table with dad. "What is it called when you know everything about a person, their favorite food, their biggest fear, and you want to protect them, make them feel happy and safe, but you get confused around them, and you sometimes don't know what to say? And you get…unhappy when you see other people making them happy. What is that?"

My father sat there for awhile, then smiled at me. "My boy, that's called love."


End file.
